The beginning of the furious five
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Set 10 years before Po defeats Tai Lung the furious five compete in a competition and win it. Crane and Viper start to fall in love but can they choose between their Kung fu carrier or love. Will they stay in love or will they just stay friends? r


Chapter 1: First meeting

Authors note: OK this is an awesome idea. Sorry for not updating recently on my other stories but my stupid teachers keep giving me damn homework and I also have to do a essay soon so I will put my first chapter up. Enjoy.

10 years before Oogway chose the dragon warrior (Po of course) the furious five were joining together to protect the valley of peace. But before this happened, contestants from all around China decided to take part in a battle to become a member of the furious five...

10 years ago at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy...

"Come on Crane you don't want to be late do you?" Mei Ling shouted as a panicking Crane came flying down the steps crashing at the bottom. "Sorry Mei Ling I was just packing and--" Crane started only to be interrupted "I don't really care Crane what I do care about though is this competition, I have been waiting for this opportunity for like ten years now" Mei Ling explained.

"I know it is such a honour to be invited to be contestants for this competition and at the Jade palace too what a place to go and--" Crane started again to only be interrupted by irritated Mei Ling again "Crane like I said before I don't really care. Now help me carry our belongings because it's a long walk to the Jade Palace."

At Vipers house...

"Mother, father, I'm going now" Viper shouted as her parents both came down to say goodbye before she left for the Jade palace "bye sweetheart and good luck" Viper's mother said with a tear in her eye.

"Oh don't cry mother I will be back soon if I don't get in, and if I do I will write to you" Viper explained going to hug her mother.

"It was just like yesterday when you fought off that gorilla bandit and saved the town when my poison fangs couldn't" Viper's father smiled sadly as he talked to his daughter. Viper smiled "yes well hopefully I will be able to soon find my destiny father and make both of our dreams come true" Viper explained hugging her father before starting to depart.

"Bye" Viper said slithering away "wait Viper!" Viper's mother shouted to her daughter. Viper turned around and slowly slithered back to her mother who was holding a harmony pendent in front of her daughter "take this pendent for good luck and wear it on the day of the contest and when you wear it remember that we are always thinking of you and we wish you the best of luck" Viper's mother explained.

Now Viper had a tear in her eye after her mother gave it to her "I will mother" Viper said giving her parents one last hug before leaving for the Jade palace.

One week later...

"Citizens of the Valley of peace the competition will soon begin" master Shifu said at the crowed before him who were all cheering.

Crane was waiting with all of the other contestants in the training hall, Mei Ling had gone off to try and find her old friend who was entering the competition too, leaving Crane to fend for himself in the crowd of contestants.

Crane didn't notice someone hop onto his shoulder until a little voice came from the little bug "hey skinny legs down here". Crane looked down to see a little prey mantis look up at him with a little grin on his face "who are you a helper or a servant or --" Crane started only to be interrupted by the bug "no I'm a contestant like you my name is Mantis" Mantis explained "my name is Crane it was nice to meet you" Crane said before walking away from the prey mantis to go and find Mei Ling.

Crane couldn't find Mei Ling any where around but as he was going to go back and sit down he saw her in a corner with her friend Crane decided to go over to them. As Crane went over to his friend he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped straight into a snake.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Crane explained "Oh it's OK I wasn't either" the snake replied "my name is Crane" Crane replied putting his wing out to do a friendly handshake "my name is Viper" Viper returned the shake with her tail.

Authors note: OK this chapter isn't that good but trust me the story will get better. Please review and give me tips on how to improve my story but no harsh ones please. Thank you.


End file.
